


I'm (Not) Okay, I Promise.

by fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD (Madison_Ann_Traxler)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Humiliation, Near Death, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison_Ann_Traxler/pseuds/fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD
Summary: Kenny was on his way home from his shift at City Wok. As he makes haste toward his house he is beaten to the ground stabbed in the stomach, raped and then left behind. He isn't sure how he survived but he woke up at the hospital the next morning in waves of pain and humiliation as Cartman mocks him.





	I'm (Not) Okay, I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING DARK THEMES: RAPE*

**Kenny's pov.**

I swept the remnants of dust, dirt, and crumbs off the floor as Mr. Kim (IDK what his fucking last name is bruh) prepared to close shop. I put the broom away and was getting ready to leave as Mr. Kim put his coat on and prepared to leave, he opened the door as a burst of wind hit. A blizzard.  "Remember to close shop." He said (Not even gonna attempt his accent) I only nodded putting my Samsung phone into my pocket and heading towards the door opening it and tugging the strings on my parka so my face was warmer. I slowly walked home as shivers wracked my body.

I walked down the main street, but I saw something weird. A person in all black and a mask, leaving a shop with a bunch of money I ceased my walking and prayed he wouldn't see me. He, of course, looked right at me and I cursed inside preparing to run for it. I tried to run but I tripped and hurt my ankle severely as I groaned in pain and attempted to crawl away but he quickly grabbed me and flipped me onto my back as I thrashed and tried to escape.

He held his knife at my stomach signifying that if I tried to get away he would stab me. I, of course, still tried to escape as he got angry stabbing me in the stomach as he threw his hand over my mouth. I screamed into his hand trying to bite it as my movement was constricted. "Please don't do this!" I cried as I tried to get away. My stomach hurt and my ankle throbbed as I laid in the cold wet snow. He started to violate my body running his hand under my parka and shirt as I tried to get away. I sobbed as he pulled down my pants and my boxers leaving me a sobbing cold naked mess In the middle of the main street. I shivered in disgust as he ran his hands over my dick. I hated this so much. He pulled out his nasty looking cock. I screamed and thrashed causing myself to bleed even more. My vision started to blur at the blood that had poured out of me as he physically assaulted me. 

He inserted it without warning as I made a sound of absolute pain, a mix between a scream and a groan. He didn't relent as he thrusted in as I groaned and screamed in pain trying to get away as he held me down. His voice sounded familiar as he moaned while thrusting into me He sped up and I cried as he came inside as It spilled inside. I just want to die, why not this time out of all the times I've died why couldn't now have been one of them?

He looked at me one more time before wiping the cum out of me and off of me so he wouldn't be caught. He looked at me before hitting me hard on the head knocking me out. My head lulled to the side as my eyes drooped as I cried and sobbed. This is the worst thing that could have ever happened to anyone, The pain in my entire body ached and my vision blurred...

I woke up with white blurring my vision as I had a hard time comprehending what I was doing here and where 'here' was. My vision steadied and focused on the boring familiar white ceiling tile of the South Park Hells Pass hospital. I sighed but it came out as more of a pained grunt. My stomach had this constant piercing pain, my ankle was throbbing, and I wasn't going to lie... my asshole hurt severely. I looked around at the people in my room. Karen, Mom, and Kevin. I didn't die, I felt tears drip down my face. Karen looked over at me and noticed I was awake. 

"Mom, Kenny's awake!" She said as she sat by my side. "Hey Kare bear," I said with an attempt at a smile on my face. "Kenny, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Mom asked with her country accent while grabbing my hand. "Do I look okay?" I said laying back on the bed and looking at the ceiling. "Are you going to be able to cover the hospital bills?" I asked. "Why don't you worry about yourself? I'll cover it. We aren't as bad as we used to be!" Mom said in her scolding tone. "Okay, because if it not I just got my check," I said grabbing Karen's hand. "I refuse for you to pay your doctor's bill, save your money for college!" She said sitting by my side and grabbing my hand. 

I looked over and saw Kevin asleep on the floor, "How did he get on the floor?" I snickered but it turned into a pained moan as I grabbed my stomach." 1st of all, He fell asleep and fell out of the chair so we left him there, 2nd of all, Watch out, You're still injured!" Mom said, scolding me once again. "So, what happened?" Karen asked. "Do I have to explain yet?" I said. "Of course not Honey!" Mom said.

Over the years Mom and Dad had changed. Dad stopped drinking as much, now he only drank 90% of the time instead of 100% of the time. Mom had stopped drinking and doing drugs and had picked up many jobs leaving her busy. Dad got a tiny job that helped a little bit, we were now as rich as the Cartman's but there were 5 of us so money was still a press, just not as bad. We had fixed our house up a bit, the cracks were gone and we cleaned up the yard. We had all bought newish clothes and had a new wardrobe.

We were better off now and I hadn't even died in a while and this had to ruin my good. God Dammit. I'm just going to ignore it ever happened, but what if everyone already knows? Cartman is going to make fun of me for the rest of the year, or my life even. "Does everyone know?" I asked looking over at my Mom. "I'm afraid so, it was on the news..." Mom said looking at the ground. "Craig found you on his way to Tweek's house." She finished.

"God Dammit," I said looking back at the ceiling, Karen returned to playing on her cheap Samsung Galaxy S5 (It was refurbished). "I'm sorry this happened to you, I'm sorry everyone knows..." She said sighing. "It's okay, I'm fine and everyone will forget as soon as Cartman does something stupid." I sat up ignoring the pain in my stomach and hugged my Mom. "Watch out, don't reopen your wound." She whispered hugging me tightly but watching to make sure she didn't hurt me.

"Where's dad?" I asked releasing her, "Work, he tried to get it off but they threatened to fire him." She said, grinning at me her (somehow) perfect white teeth smiled at me. I smiled back with my (equally) white perfect teeth. It was strange, Despite our economic issues our teeth had stayed pearly white. Kevin woke up and saw me awake which caused him to play big brother and he wouldn't leave me alone up until the point the doctor walked in. This is why I hated the doctors they were all stuffy and acted like they actually care. "You have a stomach wound, it's deep but the knife didn't puncture anything important. Somehow you managed to break and sprain your ankle (which is actually possible btw) and you should keep your weight off of it."

That was another hour of checkups and questions and I was already tired of it. My mom and the doctor talked for a little while and the doctor decided I was allowed to go home. I had to take care of my stomach wound and keep as much weight off of it which means crutches and foot braces. When I finally got home I was relieved to get into my bedroom and my own bed. I limped into my bedroom and threw my crutches to the ground plopping on my back on my bed and laying there for hours.

I started to doze off and I realized something... this mark on the ceiling looks like Brian Boitano. I fell asleep with nightmares filling my head as I dreamt about the nightmarish events.


End file.
